russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Starts the Year Certified Tops TV Ratings in January
February 6, 2014 Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland), 2013-14 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup, Drew Arellano (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief), and Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar). Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) welcomed the year 2014 as more Filipinos across urban and rural households all over the country tuned in to its programs last January, with an average national audience share of 25%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 32%, based on data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. The Kapinoy network also rule in key territories, including Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), where it registered an average audience share of 28% vs ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 36%. IBC even beat ABS-CBN and GMA both with a 21-point lead in Visayas (15%) and Mindanao (15%), behind the Kapamilya network with 58% and 57%, and leaving the Kapuso network behind with only 23% and 22% respectively. The network maintained its primetime (6PM-12MN) supremacy with 24% last January, or a solid 5-point lead against ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. “Their trend is very good. In terms of ratings, they are already in strong number three,” Gabriel Buluran, general manager of Kantar Media Philippines, told reporters, allowing IBC-13 to capture over 30% of the country’s TV viewers. Buluran said IBC-13 is still lagged behind ABS-CBN Corp., GMA Network Inc. and their units in terms of advertising revenues. He said ABS-CBN and GMA Network were getting almost 100% of the advertising revenues in the television industry and that other networks received a little portion of the total budget. Buluran said IBC-13 could easily be at par with the country’s top TV networks if the distribution improved and line of programming would rate. “With the financial backing of its parent firm, I am sure they can get quality talents and can produce our quality shows,” Buluran said. IBC-13 opened the year by joining the fantaserye race, the first ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland top-billed by rising teen star Janella Salvador in her own lead role Janella, IBC-13’s ever foray in primetime fantasy series about a mermaid tale under the sea and reign on its timeslot with an average national TV rating of 37.2%, clobbering ABS-CBN’s Honesto and GMA’s Adarna with only 29.8% and 14.9% while the phenomenal and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (36.9%), helped boost IBC's weekend primetime emerged as the most watched program every Saturday. The official basketball league with the 2013 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup which is target the male audience with a semi-finals in an average national TV rating of Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (36.1%), the quarterfinals like Alaska Aces vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (33.6%) and Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (32.0%), and recently Meralco Bolt vs. Alaska Aces (31.7%). Express Balita (30.2%) is also the most watched newscast in the country. Two new programs also debuted strongly in January. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes emerged as the most watched program every Saturday and averaged a rating of 23.3% beating ABS-CBN's Maalaala Mo Kaya (26.5%) and GMA's Magpakailanman (16.1%), while The Million Second Quiz premiered strongly with a rating of 21.9%. Overall, 14 out of the top 30 most watched programs nationwide in January were produced by IBC including the Viva-produced reality singing search Born to be a Superstar (29.2%), the Kapinoy sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (28.8%), the newest fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya (28.4%), T.O.D.A.S. (26.1%) and ONE FC (22.2%). Now that 14 of IBC programs were produced them, 13 ABS-CBN programs and 3 GMA Network shows comprise Kantar Media’s extended into the Top 30 for the month of January. "IBC-13 is now a winner from the established networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are the runner-up of the two networks. We are owning the national television that came from the very credible and the certified Kapinoy National Ratings, powered by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC)." Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TABLE 7. TOP 30 PROGRAMS FROM JANUARY 2014 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''JANELLA IN WONDERLAND'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE'' (IBC) - 36.9% #''2013-14 PLDT HOME DSL PBA PHILIPPINE CUP SEMIFINALS: BARANGAY GINEBRA SAN MIGUEL VS. SAN MIG COFFEE MIXERS'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''2013-14 PLDT HOME DSL PBA PHILIPPINE CUP QUARTERFINALS: ''ALASKA ACES VS. TALK 'N TEXT TROPANG TEXTERS (IBC) - 33.6% #''2013-14 PLDT HOME DSL PBA PHILIPPINE CUP: TALK 'N TEXT TROPANG TEXTERS VS. SAN MIG COFFEE MIXERS'' (IBC) - 32.0% #''2013 PLDT HOME DSL PBA PHILIPPINE CUP: MERALCO BOLTS VS. ALASKA ACES'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''EXPRESS BALITA'' (IBC) - 30.2% #''HONESTO'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% #''BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR'' (IBC) - 29.2% #''MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''WANSAPANATAYM'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.6% #''TASYA FANTASYA'' (IBC) - 28.4% #''TV PATROL'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.2% #''MAALAALA MO KAYA'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.5% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 26.1% #''GOT TO BELIEVE'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.5% #''BET ON YOUR BABY'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.4% #''LOVE NOTES'' (IBC) - 23.3% #''ANNALIZA'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.4% #''ONE FC'' (IBC) - 22.2% #''THE MILLION SECOND QUIZ'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''THE LEGAL WIFE'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.5% #''HOME SWEETIE HOME'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.1% #''RATED K'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.7% #''PEPITO MANALOTO'' (GMA) - 18.7% #''KAPUSO MO, JESSICA SOHO'' (GMA) - 18.6% #''BE CAREFUL WITH MY HEART'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.8% #''GOIN' BULILIT'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''MAGPAKAILANMAN'' (GMA) - 16.1% #''MARIA MERCEDES'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.9% Source: Kantar Media